Strawberries Dipped in Gold
by MademoiselleV
Summary: Please note that this is not based on a book. I wrote it from my own original ideas. Please comment what you think:


**Strawberries Dipped in Gold**

I was walking through the town of Piermont, New York. That was the first time I ever saw. The first time I ever thought. The first time I ever cared. The first time I ever wanted to know more. The first time I knew beauty. The first time I knew mystery. The first time I knew nothing. The first time I knew what I wanted. The first time I wondered. The first time I saw her.

My name is Jason Hondell. I live in Hartsdale, New York. I am 13, in the eighth grade. Before you wonder what I was previously talking about, you should know some more about me. I go to the Charey Mclandly School of Excel. I am on the eighth grade lacrosse team. I love sports, especially swimming. I know it's a strange name; it wasn't my choice to go there. My parents basically decided my entire future. There are not many people there; 40 kids to a grade. In my grade, there are not many girls I like. I mean, I have tons of friends that are girls, but not girls that I would want to date.

There's one that stands out to me though; she's different. Quite beautiful in a strange way. Unconventional beauty. The name bestowed to her is elegant, and unusual: Victoriana Charbonneau. It's really a very pretty name, I think. She is fluent in French, and judging by her name, for good reason. She is constantly changing. One day, she'll be a curly brunette, the next: a straightened redhead. Sometimes, she'll even be a blond. This is all natural. She has a very odd personality as well. I happen to know that she is a very good singer, and a convincing actress. Yet, she doesn't ever showcase her two talents at school. I've had some bad experiences with Victoriana. Lots of people try to prank her and sometimes it gets out of hand.

So back to my first statement. My family wanted to take a walk, that Friday evening, so we went to the Piermont Pier. I had my bike with me so that I could ride ahead whenever I wanted to. I immediately got away from my family. I rode out to the end in a flash. But something caught my eye. It was a color. One that I'd never seen before. It was like a strawberry had been dipped in gold. I got off my bike and went to explore the color. I turned around and immediately saw it flash by again. It was a girl's hair. A wave of confusion hit me. Who was she? Why was I so compelled to know more? What was wrong with her? She seemed upset just by the waves she was giving off. I couldn't see her face; it was just a wave of gold-strawberry hair, and albino skin. She was wearing shorts and a tank top. Everything else was just a blur, as she was on her bike too.

I saw my family power-walking in the distance so I decided to explore the march. I heard a sound from far away. It was the most beautiful sound I'd ever heard. It was the girl. Who was she? I still couldn't recognize her. All of a sudden I stepped on a stick. The girl turned around and I dashed behind a bush. She hadn't seen me. I jogged over to my bike and rode towards the car.

The next day was Saturday and I was still confused about the girl. Who was she? I had had a strange dream about her that night. Someone else was narrating though: Victoriana. I would recognize her sharp, yet fluid, voice (Obviously born to speak French.) anywhere. All I could see was that last image of her golden hair sweeping around her head. But no face. I still had no idea who she might be. I spent Sunday wondering. Wondering about the sound I heard, wondering about the girl, wondering about who she might be, wondering about how I would see her again. I begged my parents to let me go back to the pier. They kept on turning down my request.

"Why do you want to go so badly?", my mom asked me the third time I plead, "I know it's a beautiful place, but I never expected you of all people to want to go back."

"Well, you though wrong! I love it there, it's a great place to clear my head.", I lied. The only reason I wanted to go back was for the hope of seeing the girl again.

"Well, we might be able to go over there for dinner at that restaurant we saw on the way there. Then maybe we can go for a walk. Okay?", my mom smiled at me.

"Alright mom."

It wasn't actually alright with me. I wanted to go back now. I went outside and grabbed my bike. I began to ride to the Hartsdale Park. When I got there, I saw my best friend Alex there with his little sister, Jane.

"Jason, man. You saved me from the eternal pit of boredom. Janey's just going around screaming at the ducks. I need to talk to someone.", Alex yelled at me from the duck pond.I rode over there and got down to Jane's height.

"Hey Janey. Do you like the little ducks?", I asked her. Jane's the coolest little 2 year old I've ever met.

"YA!", she replied enthusiastically.

"What's up dude?", I asked Alex.

"What you see.", he said.

"You wanna drop Janey off at your house and then come over to mine? I gotta tell you about something that happened to me on Friday."


End file.
